For a Disaster it isn't too bad
by Paigeolivar4
Summary: Artie almost get's hit by a train but get's saved by the 'Hero' AL needless to say Al doesn't leave him alone after that XP Also some PruCan, a bit of Spamano, and some one sided FrUk
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia…. Sigh…. This story was slightly inspired by a video on youtube about a guy who was pushed in front of a train 0.0 although it was virtually nothing to do with that…. -_- **

Arthur was waiting for his train, like usual. It was another day in the life of Arthur Kirkland, the author. He was just waiting to get on the train so that he could meet his editor and hand in his manuscript that he had been working on for the past month.

As fate would have it, it just happened to be another rainy day in London, England, and the brit had forgotten an umbrella. He tried to cover his manuscript in his coat, keeping it close to his chest and away from the rain.

Someone ran by, causing the author to drop his manuscript. In a desperate attempt to catch his hard work, he slipped.

The last thing he saw was the lights of the train flashing in front of him before clenching his eyes shut and bracing himself for the impact.

He lived a fairly quiet life. He was only 23 and was just starting out as an author who seemed to show potential. He may not get along with his relatives and not have any friends but, he didn't want to die. Not yet anyway.

Arthur felt something grab his arm and pull him back. Emerald eyes shot open and watched the train pass right before him. He was still alive.

He turned around to thank his savior, who he was apparently sitting on. Arthur quickly stood up and brushed himself off. "I-I'm sorry! And thank you… by the way… for …. You know… saving my life…." Arthur stuck out his hand and watched as the man who saved his life stood up.

The man locked eyes with the brit. Sky blue meeting emerald. "No problem dude! That's what hero's are for! Hahaha!" The 'Hero' ignored the outstretched hand before him and instead brought Arthur into a tight embrace. "Although I have to admit… you scared the shit out of me for a second there!"

Arthur felt his face heat up at the contact and pushed the 'oh so obviously American' off of him. "Don't butcher the English language you American!"

Now that Arthur was thinking clearly, he could see the American had blonde hair (Slightly darker than his own) with one piece that stood up from all the rest, defying gravity. He also had bright sky blue eyes that matched his signature smile, as well as a pair of glasses that rested on his face. Not to mention he had the build of a model. A good looking young lad, Arthur noted to himself.

"Sorry British dude! Anyway my names Alfred F. Jones and… I'm the hero!" Arthur face palmed. Americans.

"Bloody git…. Arthur Kirkland…. Pleased to meet you." Arthur extended his arm out and this time, it was actually taken. Alfred started frantically waving it up and down. "Nice to meet ya Artie!"

Arthur grimaced. Such a horrid nickname! "Don't call me that you git! It's ARTHUR!" Artie's words seemed to go in one ear and out the other to the American, much to his annoyance. It was then the brit realized something. His manuscript. "Oh dear god no!"

Alfred watched as his new 'friend' started looking around frantically, as if there was any chance that his manuscript could still be in one piece somewhere. "What cha' lookin' for Artie?"

Ignoring the butchering of his language, the brit replied, "My manuscript! Bloody hell if I don't turn it in to Francis I'll never hear the end of it! Please tell me it didn't get run over by that blasted train!" Alfred turned around and noticed the train had gone, and there were scraps of paper everywhere.

"The train! Aww man! I was supposed to meet up with Matt and Gil….." Running a hand through his hair the American couldn't help but notice the horrified look on the Englishman's face.

"B-Bloody hell….. my manuscript… It would have been better if I had been hit by that train! I wouldn't have to deal with Francis using this as an excuse to do whatever he wants to me!" Arthur sighed and sniffled before pulling out his cell phone. Alfred did the same. (Well, the pulling out his cell phone part)

After texting his brother and telling him he couldn't make it, Alfred looked over at Arthur, who was yelling into his phone.

"No I will NOT have sex with you, you bloody frog! I don't care what Ludwig say's! That's why I'm glad I'm not you! I'll see you tomorrow! Same place and time! DEAL WITH IT!" Arthur angrily pressed the 'end' key and shoved his phone into his pocket. Mumbling a 'Bloody frog' before starting to walk off.

"Hey! Wait up Artie!" Alfred ran up to Arthur and started to walk beside the obviously annoyed brit who just wanted to be left alone.

"What do you want, wanker?" Alfred let out an obnoxious laugh while Arthur continued cursing under his breath about 'Bloody Americans' and 'Stupid rain'.

"So Art! I was thinking, ya kno'… since I missed the train we should hang out! What cha' think?" More curses started to form around the two, creating a thick tension that somehow seemed to go unnoticed by the American.

"No! Now leave me alone!" Arthur sped up, and much to his annoyance so did Alfred.

"But Artie~ It's your fault I missed the train~!" Arthur flinched, and guilt started to rush over him. It was his fault that Alfred couldn't see 'Matt and Gill' (who ever they were). Damn stupid bloody conscience!

"Dammit… Fine you bloody- ACHOO!" Arthur sneezed in the middle of his insult and Alfred's face lit up. "Bloody rain…"

"Artie! Let's go to my apartment! It's really close and it's nice and warm there~" Arthur knew he would hate himself for this later but, the offer was so tempting, and before he knew it he was fallowing the American to his apartment.

**A/N:**

**Soooo~ What do ya think~? Good? Bad? So-so? Hmmm~? Feel free to tell me~ Updates are coming up~ Please R&R! X3 **


	2. Chapter 2

The second the two had entered Alfred's apartment Arthur turned and started to run away. Sadly, Alfred managed to capture the brit and drag him back to the 'apartment' (If you could even call it that).

Arthur felt as if he was being faced with sudden death as he gaped at the horrendous room. The floor was covered in a layer of comics, wrappers, dirty clothes (of all sorts), and pretty much anything else you can think of.

"A-Al…. please tell me that isn't a condom on that chair over there!" Alfred looked in the direction of said chair and sure enough, there it lay in all its glory, a condom.

"Oh! Dude! Hahaha! That's from when Matt and Gil were hanging out at my house while I was out with Kiku! Hahaha! Funny story actually! I came home earlier than expected-"

"Don't say it! I don't want to know you bloody wanker!" Arthur covered his ears in an attempt to block out Alfred's 'story'.

"But dude! It was sooooo funny! When I got home the first thing I saw was Gil's head in-" Arthur smacked the American in the face. Said American held his throbbing cheek and stared at the brit expectantly.

"B-Bloody git! Don't EVER talk about stuff like that again!" Despite the harsh words, Al noticed the bright red blush across the smaller's face and grinned.

"Sorry dude! Just trying to tell a story~ If you would have let me finish then you would have laughed~" The last part was mumbled but Arthur still heard it and sighed.

"Forget it…. By the way… this… God I don't even know what to call it! No words can describe this horrendous room!" An involuntary shutter ran through Arthur. "Stay back. I'm going in." Alfred stood near the door and watched as the brit started to clean up the room.

Within an hour, the room was sparkling and everything was in order. "Perfect." Arthur whipped his forehead and let out a satisfied sigh.

Alfred looked at the unfamiliar sight of cleanliness before him. "DUDE! That was awesome! How did you do that! It's like a completely different room! You'd make a great housewife!"

"Why thank- Hey! Bloody hell I'm a guy you know! And a gentleman at that!" Alfred let out an obnoxious laugh as Arthur's face turned bright red. "It's not funny you twat!"

Alfred stopped laughing and smiled at the fuming brit. "Ya kno'…. I never really did understand British insults! I don't think I ever will either hahahaha!" Arthur grabbed the closest thing next to him (Which happened to be a hamburger) and chucked it at the American's face. It landed smack dab in the middle of the boy's forehead, Arthur was very pleased with himself.

"Hahaha! Your face! Hahahaha! Bloody hell that was priceless!" Alfred watched as the stuffy 'gentleman' started laughing uncontrollably, holding his stomach as he did so. A smile started to form on the younger's face as well.

After whipping off all the hamburger guts off his face, Alfred stared at the now much calmer brit, who still had a small smile tugging at his lips. "You look better when ya smile ya kno'? It's better than when you frown! You should do it more often!"

Arthur took that as an insult and scowled. "Shut up git." Alfred just smiled and started eating a hamburger. In the middle of his 'meal', Al noticed his x-box sitting over in front of his t.v. all alone.

"Let's play some games! Come on Artie!" Alfred dropped his burger and grabbed Arthur's wrist, pulling him across the room and in front of the t.v.

Alfred plopped down on the floor and started up the game system. Arthur soon fallowed disapprovingly. "Just how old are you anyway! Honestly! You act like a bloody 5 year old!" The insult went unnoticed by the American, for he just laughed and handed Artie a controller, which he took cautiously.

The game started up and Arthur furrowed his brows together as he attempted to control one of the characters. "You're doing it wrong… here…" Al placed his hands over Arthur's and started to control his hands as he explained how every control worked.

By the end of his explanation, Arthur knew how the game worked (even though he still wasn't good at it).

After Arthur had died for the tenth time and began to curse at the game and chuck his controller at the wall. "Bloody American games and there stupid broken controllers…." Alfred laughed and turned off the game, just as the rain stopped.

"Oh look! The rain stopped and is clearin' up!" Arthur scoffed.

"Oh wow really! I hadn't noticed!" Arthur's voice dripped with sarcasm, not that Al even noticed.

"Yeah! …. Soooo…. I guess that means you're leaving?" Had Artie been paying more attention, he would have noticed Al's voice sadden and a small frown cover his face, but he was too busy putting back on his coat to pay any mind to it.

"Yes… I have to go re-print my manuscript. Thank you for letting me stay here until the rain cleared up. It was a pleasure to meet you Alfred." Arthur put out his hand once again in front of the American, who, once again, ignored it and brought Artie into a crushing hug.

"Bye Artie! I'll see ya again right? What's your number?" When the brit finally managed to get out of Alfred's embrace he took out his phone.

"I know I'll regret this but…. You don't seem to be a murderer or rapist so…. Here." Arthur exchanged numbers with the laughing American.

"You could have been one to! Hahaha!" Arthur felt a small smirk tug on his lips.

"Touché….. Well, I best be going now…. Farewell, Alfred." Arthur walked out the door and waved to his new friend, who waved back.

Alfred kept waving until Arthur was out of sight. "Bye…. Arthur….. Oh god what's wrong with me! Acting like some high school girl it's so creepy! Geez! I mean he's cool and all but it's not like I love him or anything and not to mention we just met less than 10 hours ago I mean-"

"Al?" Alfred stopped his rambling and looked over at his brother, who was standing a few feet away and holding hands with a grinning albino.

"Ohh….. hey Matt! Hahaha! What's up?" Matthew stared at his blushing brother for a few seconds.

"We were going to ask if you wanted to join us to go to a bar with Francis and Antonio…. Want to come?" Alfred thought for a second. It's not like he had a reason not to go….. it's just that he didn't like getting felt up by that French pervert.

"Sure…" Alfred grabbed his coat and fallowed his brother and his 'awesome' lover to the bar they were meeting at.

**A/N:**

**Glad that's finally up! Phew… I think I forgot to mention there's also a bit of PruCan~ cause they are so cute and I couldn't resist~ X3 Please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred entered the pub with Matt and Gil trailing behind slowly. He looked around for the familiar faces of Francis and Antonio, which weren't hard to find when apparently Lovi had decided to tag along.

"Knock it off BASTARDO! Let go of me or I'll KILL YOU!" Antonio was clinging onto the Italian even more than usual for some reason and it seemed to be pissing Lovi off.

Alfred took an empty seat next to Francis cautiously. "Mon ami! You should have seen it!" The Frenchie bent over closer to the American's ear, as if it was a secret he was about to share. Alfred leaned in a little as well, curiosity getting the better of him. "Antonio just asked Lovi out and now they are dating! Great news, non? It was so cute~"

Alfred let his signature smile slip onto his face as he watched the two new lover's quarrel from a few feet away. "That's great dude! Something awesome totally happened to me today too!"

Francis leaned in a bit more and quirked an eyebrow. "Oui? And what might that be?"

"I totally saved this dude's life and we hung out! He was totally cool! Even though he was a bit stuffy and could be kind of an ass at times… His name was Arthur! Arthur Kirkland!" Francis nearly sprayed his wine all over the floor.

"A-Arthur! Was he British?" Alfred nodded. "Arthur almost died! THAT'S why he couldn't make it! Mon ami what happened! Is he alright! If something happened to my little angleterre I swear I'll-"

"Dude! Chill! He's fine! 'Kay? Relax… I saved him remember? Any way! So he almost got hit by a train-"

"A train! Oh my god! Arthur!" Alfred put his hand over the other's mouth so that he could continue his story.

"ANYWAY! I pulled him back just in time and totally saved his life like for reals bro! I was totally heroic! It was so awesome!"

"Did someone say awesome? I know I am! Kesesesesesese!" Gilbert moved over next to Francis and ordered a beer. Matt was still trying to stop Lovi from killing Antonio.

Francis pulled the other's hand off of his mouth and looked worriedly into Alfred's eyes. "You're sure he is alright, non?" Alfred nodded and smiled reassuringly. Francis sighed and leaned back against the counter, relief washing over him.

"By the way Francis…. What did you mean _yours_? And how do you know Artie?" The French raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Why he is mon ami of course~ I also happen to be his editor…. But WE go way back." Had Alfred not have been so oblivious, he would have noticed the possessive way Francis was speaking, but since he IS oblivious, he didn't even notice.

"You're his editor! So that means he totally called you a frog! Hahahaha-" Al was cut off by the 'frog' punching him in the face.

Francis did not like being called a frog by anyone, especially Arthur, but he didn't like getting beat up even more so he lets Artie do it anyway. "Mon ami," Francis started, looking at his friend on the ground. "How about you tell me more about your little encounter with Angleterre, oui?"

-0.0-

Meanwhile, Arthur was in his apartment working on his next chapter of his story. "Bloody frog…. Giving me such impossible due dates…."

The brit sighed and leaned back in his chair, glancing at his phone. "I could always…. No! Bad Arthur! Don't even THINK about calling that git! Besides…. I just met him earlier today…. It's not like I want a friend or anything! I'm completely fine on my own! I'll show all you Wankers! Hahahaha! …..I'm talking to myself….."

Arthur sighed again before getting up to take a shower. He stopped and turned around the second he heard his phone ring. "Al?" Looking at the caller I.D. he noticed it light up and read 'Frog'.

The brit's expression dropped as he flipped his phone open and started to talk, not bothering to hide his disappointment. "What do you want Francis?"

Shuffling could be heard on the other end of line. "Francis?" Suddenly a loud and very American voice boomed through the phone and into his ear.

"ARTIE! Dude! It is you! I didn't know you worked with Francis!" Arthur nearly stumbled back upon hearing the others voice on the other end.

"A-Alfred? Why are you with Francis? Wait, no. Why are you calling me on Francis's phone?" Confusion laced the brit's voice, which went unnoticed by the American.

"Fancy pants and I are buds dude! COME JOIN US! AHHH! Let go of my hair Francis! Mattie! HELP!" Arthur had to move his phone away from his ear so that he wouldn't become deaf as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Angleterre! Are you alright! You are, non? Why would you go with a complete stranger! And an AMERICAN none the less-"

"Give it back ya frenchie!"

"Non! It is my phone!"

"Ve~ What is going on in here~? Ludwig look~! It's Lovi and Antonio! Ah~ Francis, Matthew, Gilbert, and Alfred are here too~ What's up guys, ve~?"

"Get away from zere! Can't you see they are fighting! You are going to get hurt and- Bruder! What are you doing! Don't join in! Dumm kopf!"

By now Arthur was rubbing his head in frustration by the fact that no one was answering him and that everyone was shouting into the phone at the same time, giving him a headache. So, he decided to be the mature one and hang up.

"I need a drink…" And with that the brit grabbed his coat and walked out the door, on his way to the nearest bar.

-0.0-

"Dude! He totally hung up thanks to you!" Alfred pouted, throwing the phone back at the Frenchman.

"Non. It is YOUR fault, mon ami. YOU stole my phone." Francis scoffed back, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Nu uh! YOU were the one who wouldn't give it to me!" Francis rolled his eyes and raised his arms up in exasperation at the American.

"I think it would be best if we all settled our differences and wouldn't fight anymore, eh?" Matthew's attempts went unnoticed by everyone in the bar except for Gilbert, who just hugged the Canadian closer and kissed him on the cheek.

The doors of the bar swung open and a very agitated brit walked in, becoming even more agitated as he noticed the group of his friends sitting at the bar, staring at him.

"Bloody hell…." Arthur scoffed. Alfred, on the other hand, lit up upon seeing his new friend.

"Artie!" Was the warning the brit got before he was attacked in a massive, bone crushing hug.

"A-Al… c-can't breathe over here chap… LET GO!" The Englishman finally yelled, gaining the attention of the American who let him go and just stood there, smiling at the even more annoyed brit before him.

"Angleterre…. Come join us over here for some drinks, oui?"

-0.0-

By now the group had been divided into three separate ones. One group contained Ludwig and Feli, the other Antonio, Lovino, Gilbert, and Mattie, while the last one was occupied by the three single men doing major drinking, Arthur, Francis, and Alfred. Arthur being the most drunk.

"Bloody hell…. Flying mint bunny… tinker bell… where are you~" Alfred stared at the brit, both amused and worried at the same time.

"Dude… is he okay?" Alfred glanced over at the frog, who was now stripping. "What the hell man!" Alfred quickly stopped the Frenchman from stripping any further, but let go and let him do whatever he wanted the second he saw Arthur starting to strip. "Would you two stop it!"

Alfred's face was bright red as he tried to hold Arthur back from stripping anymore, despite the complaints coming from the brit. "A little help here guys!" Alfred called out to the rest of their friends, only to find they were all making out with their lovers. "Damn you…" He muttered to himself as he started to drag Arthur outside. He mumbled a quick apology to Francis before leaving him to do what he will.

Halfway down the street Alfred realized he didn't know how to get to Arthur's place. "Hey Artie…" The drowsy blonde lifted his head ever so slightly at the mention of his name, his arm was swung around Alfred's neck and he was dragging his feet with every wobbly step he took.

"How do I get to your place?" The brit looked as if he had seen Godzilla for a second before his expression turned into a goofy grin.

"Fallow the rainbow lad~ The treasure is on the other side~ ….. yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me!" Alfred began to wonder why he even bothered asking in the first place…

"You can't get mad at me later okay! I'm takin ya to my place…." And with that Alfred dragged Arthur the rest of the way to his place. The brit singing and shouting random things the whole way.

-0.0-

The second they made it through the doors of Alfred's apartment they collapsed, Arthur on top of Al.

Alfred groaned while Artie started to have a giggle fit. "Ugh…." Al stood back up and carried Arthur into his bedroom, gently placing him onto the bed.

The American examined the brit before taking off the other's shoes and reaching into his drawer and grabbing an American flag t-shirt and McDonald's fluffy pj pants.

"Put these on….?" Alfred asked unsurely. He face palmed when Arthur stared at him like HE was stupid.

Al kneeled down in front of the drunkard and took off the other's shirt, blushing the second he saw the pale skin which had been hidden. "It has to be done…. This isn't anything perverted or anything….. it's fine…" Alfred mumbled to himself reassuringly before he put the clean shirt onto the brit.

"…" Silence hung over the room as the sober blonde stared at the pants he held in his hand, his face a deep shade of pink.

In one swift movement the American removed the Englishman's pants, reveling the united kingdom print boxers. "Hey! I have my American flag ones on! Hahahahaha!" The brit just smiled at him, probably not having any idea what he was talking about.

After putting the fresh pair of pants on Arthur, Alfred went into the bathroom and took a shower before changing into his own pj's. When he came back out into his bedroom he noticed a very drunk brit asleep in his bed.

The awake blonde shifted awkwardly in front of the bed before shrugging and climbing in next to Arthur. He put his glasses on the night stand and turned off the light, smiling as he snuggled close to Artie.

"Night Artie~" He got no response from the sleeping brit and he pulled his closer, breathing in his alcohol/tea scent.

Darkness engulfed him as he fell asleep to the sound of Arthur's deep and soft breathing.

**A/N: Phew! That took a REEEAAAALLLLLYYYYY long time…. Hehe sorry! But I hope you liked it! I had major writers block once they got to the bar and I was all like… umm…. What do I do now…? And so yeah! But yeah~ hahahaha Please review! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Arthur awoke with a start. He felt someone up against his back, breathing onto his neck. The worst part, he wasn't even in his own home. Thank god he wasn't naked but he was not wearing his own clothes.

Different scenarios raced through the brits mind. He remembered going to the bar and getting drunk. There was a rather high possibility someone could have taken advantage of him, but to make matters worse, the person up against his back was most definitely male.

Now, don't get him wrong. Arthur's bi. But he only goes with guys if he REALLY likes them… since girls are just so much cuter… and softer… and not to mention they have- Artie's inside rant was cut off by a yawn behind him.

"Artie? Are ya awake?" Arthur froze. That voice. Alfred? The brit turned and indeed was face to face with the obnoxious American.

"Bloody hell Alfred! You scared the shit out of me! I thought I had-… well you know… whatever! What happened last night?" The American's face turned bright red at what Arthur had been suggesting had possibly happened.

"I didn't- I wouldn't! D-Do some thing like THAT to someone who's drunk!" A snicker cut off the embarrassed blonde's rampage.

"Hahahaha! You're too innocent Al, really! I bet you're still a virgin as well! Hahahahaha- huh?" Arthur turned to see a very depressed and out of character American. "Eh? Wait… you mean you're really a vir-"

Artie was cut off by a loud scream and Alfred jumping on top of him, straddling the smaller blonde subconsciously. "AHHH! Don't say it! It's pathetic I know but don't say it out loud!"

"Don't worry Alfred! Many people are still virgins in this world! It's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Al looked down at the worried "Gentleman" he was straddling.

"R-really?" Arthur smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah….so would you mind getting off of me?" Alfred noticed their position and blushed before quickly hopping up off the brit.

"S-sorry…" The emerald eyed blonde brushed himself off and stood up, straightening out his clothes.

"No problem… I'm still glad I didn't end up having sex with a complete stranger while I was drunk last night hahaha it's happened before…. Not a good thing, trust me." An odd feeling rushed through the American's system which he quickly placed as jealousy, but the feeling was quickly dismissed and forgotten about when Alfred heard the smaller man scream.

"Ah! Bloody hell! I have to turn in my manuscript in an hour! It's still at my home! Alfred! You have a car, correct!" Al nodded. "Good. You're coming with me!" With that, the brit dragged Alfred out the door, both still in their pajamas.

-0.0-

As the two made it into the shorter blonde's apartment and raced to the computer that had been placed in sleep mode.

Arthur quickly popped up the screen for his already completed script he had decided to thankfully finish before leaving to go get a drink the night before. "Al. Will you go get me an envelope for my manuscript? It's on top of the filing cabinet."

Alfred nodded and walked over to the filing cabinet, picking up one of the many envelopes.

Papers started to fly out of the printer one after another, startling the taller of the two boys. Arthur walked over to the printer and started to tap his foot in a rhythm, which Al couldn't help but find slightly adorable.

Since the brit was so busy with the printer, Al decided to take a look around the room and into the halls of the rest of his apartment.

He noticed a few family photos on the walls and on the study desk which also held the others computer. The boys in the pictures all looked slightly older than Arthur, and in each of the photos they were either messing with his hair or finding some other way to piss off the younger brit. Except for one photo, Alfred noted, it was the one hanging on the wall which had the three boys from before, Arthur, two adults, (Which Alfred assumed was their parents) and then a younger baby boy. They looked like an ideal family, all happy and smiling.

"Alfred. ALFRED!" The American snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Artie, who was glaring at him while he held a stack of papers. "The envelope."

"Oh… Oh! Right, right! Sorry…. Here." Al handed the annoyed blonde the envelope. Once the papers were placed inside, the two ran out the door to meet up with Francis. Alfred couldn't help but take one last glance at the family photo.

-0.0-

"Late are we, mon _chere~_?" Francis more stated then asked as his hand slipped down Arthur's chest.

"DON'T call me that! And stop touching me!" Arthur smacked the Frenchman's hand away, earning him a small pout from the latter.

"Oui, oui, I understand mon ami~ Now what did you bring me~?" Francis reached out and grabbed the envelope out of Artie's impatient hands, happy with what he saw as he opened it.

"The manuscript. Completed." The brit crossed his arms in triumph. Obviously proud of his work.

"Oui~ This looks perfect, non? I shall have this ready for you in a few days. Now if you will excuse me~ I have to go meet up with Gilbert who has a _friend _ he would like for me to meet~ Honhonhonhonhonhon~" With that being said Francis left without any other comments.

"Thank god he's gone." Arthur sighed as he slid down into an empty seat in the café, exhausted. "I don't know how any man or woman can deal with a pervert like that…" Alfred decided to take the seat across from the Englishman, glad to finally take a break from that busy morning.

"Yeah… That dude's pretty weird! Hahaha! But he's a good friend…." Arthur lifted a rather large eyebrow at the American before him.

"Oh? You don't mean you…." Alfred stared innocently at Arthur, waiting for the man to finish his sentence. "Oh bloody hell you twit! Do I REALLY have to say it out loud! Fine. You mean you have feelings for Francis? As in you LOVE him?" The last part wasn't really needed but Iggy had to make sure the point got across.

W-what! N-no! I really mean just as a friend! Jeez Art! Jumping to conclusions…." Arthur twitched at the nickname but quickly ignored it and pretended he hadn't heard it.

"You were leading it on… not my fault…." Al pouted and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"I was not." Arthur rubbed his temples. It was as if he were dealing with a five year old.

"Yeah, sure whatever…" A waiter walked by and the gentleman decided to get the man's attention. "Excuse me…. Ah, yes. I would like Fish and chips please. Also some water please." He finished it off with a trademark gentlemanly smile, could almost fool anyone.

"Hahahaha! So british! I want… let's see…. Five hamburgers…. .three large fries, your biggest milkshake you have here, and…. A large coke." The waiter stared blankly at Alfred, but quickly snapped back to reality.

"Yes…. Right away." The man smiled at the two before leaving to go get their order.

"Fatass." Arthur stated quite clearly, only Alfred was too busy messing with his straw to hear.

"Huh? You say somethin' Art?" Another cringed passed through the brit at the nickname.

"No… not at all…." Not long after that the waiter came back with the food, only to leave right after it was served, sending a quick smile over to Arthur before he left.

"That dude is totally gay for you…." Arthur looked up from his meal to notice Alfred hadn't touched his food and was staring at him.

"You are mistaken." Al simply pouted, which made Arthur uneasy about this whole conversation and why they were talking about it in the first place. "Look. He's gay, sure. And MAY have some sort of Englishman fetish or something but does it really matter? He isn't getting in my bed and I CERTAINLY, am not getting in his. I prefer women."

The pout only grew on Alfred's face. "So you're straight? Sorry to make this awkward but I'm gay…" Arthur quickly caught himself in a misunderstanding and sighed, his headache was only going to get worse.

"I'm bi. There's a difference. I just PREFER women. But both are fine. I love whomever I do so choose to love." And with that Al's pouting ended and the American quickly began shoving food into his mouth happily.

Arthur, however, ate his own meal rather slowly, still confused as to why his heart was beating so fast.

**A/N:**

**Kinda short considering how long it took me to write this hahaha~ Please review! Next chapter will be up as soon as I finish typin it cuz that's what I always do and blah blah blah~ Thankya for staying with me on this! **


	5. Chapter 5

After eating at the café both of the blondes had decided to go their own ways.

Arthur had gone back to his home in order to start on his newest chapter of his novel while he was still fresh with ideas where as Alfred had to go meet up with a friend of his to check out a new video game that was just released.

As soon as the American got home he noticed a small Japanese male waiting for him on his porch looking nervous and out of place. "Dude! Kiku! Sorry man I totally lost track of time with Artie this morning…." The door to the apartment unlocked and the two walked inside.

"Artie? This morning?" Alfred turned to his friend, noticing a red substance starting to drip from the latter's nose.

"ARE YOU OKAY! OH MY GOD KIKU DO YOU NEED A DOCTOR! WHAT HAPPENED! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" The brown eyed jap whipped his nose, clearing away the blood from earlier.

"I am fine. Just have a wild imagination is all…. So who is this Artie you speak of?" Alfred's face began to light up at the thought of his new 'Friend'.

"He's this totally awesome dude I met yesterday after saving his life from getting hit by a train and he's the most adorable stuffy brit I have EVER seen and he's just so….. so…. AWESOME!" Kiku and Alfred reached the t.v. and game station. They both plopped down and onto the floor.

Al decided to continue his rant while Kiku put in the new game the Japanese's company had just finished creating. It was Al's job to test out all of the video games. Best. Job. Ever.

"Hai…. I see…." The black haired jap smirked knowingly, which went unnoticed by the now entranced American next to him. "So this Artie you speak of…. Is he nice?" The blonde nearly dropped his controller at the question.

"Nice? Iggy? Arthur couldn't be nice if it would save his life! Hahahahaha! Dude, seriously I'm not even kidding! He's the most uptight and prideful man I have ever met… but…. I lo-" Sky blue eyes widened at realization and an immediate blush began to spread across the oblivious mans face.

"You lo….?" Kiku grinned and held back a nose bleed, trying to be as calm as possible.

"I lo… I lost my… umm….. keys….. last night?" Alfred hated to admit it but he's a really bad liar and everyone knows it.

"Riiiiiiight….. How do you feel about this Arthur you were speaking of again?" The blonde averted eye contact from the smaller chocolate eyed male as best he could, but he could just feel those dark brown eyes staring at him so intently that it just-

"FINE! I admit it! I fell in love with some dude I practically just met and I'm head over heels for him and his giant eyebrows! It's not my fault so stop staring at me like that!"

Kiku smirked, he had won. "I see…." The Jap wasn't sure what to make out of the eyebrows part, but other than that, he was happy for his friend. All he needed now was some pictures of the two of them for his yaoi obsession and everything would be perfect.

Alfred's face was as red as a cherry and he rested his chin on his arm, leaning over the coffee table in his living room, glaring at nothing in particular.

Suddenly, the bell rung. Alfred jumped up immediately, glad to be distracted from his new found discovery that he had no idea what to do with. As soon as he opened the door, however, he was met with dark emerald eyes that seemed to couldn't have picked a worse time. And so, before the brit could even let out a single word, the door was promptly shut in his face, and Alfred ran away screaming.

"HOLY CRAP HE'S HERE! HE HEARD EVERYTHING WITH HIS CRAZY MAGIC SKILLS AND HE'S HERE TO KILL ME! SAVE ME KIKU!" Unfortunately for the tall blonde, he had forgotten to watch his step, and inevitably fell over a stack of D.C. and Marvel comics, thus landing flat on his face.

"BLOODY HELL! YOU CLOSE THE DOOR ON ME THEN START SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER!" Arthur invited himself in as he threw a bag on the couch and walked up to where Alfred laid on the floor. "I VEN WENT OUT OF MY WAY TO BRING BACK THE PAJAMA'S YOU LET ME BORROW! AND THIS IS WHAT I GET! WANK- Are you alright? YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

Arthur knelt down next to the clumsy American, examining a cut on the other's forehead that was dripping blood.

"It's just a scratch…" Alfred said, averting eye contact with the brit who seemed to be too caught up staring at the cut to even notice.

" "It's just a scratch…" my arse…. Let's go to the bathroom… I put the first aid kit in there when I cleaned your house yesterday." Alfred nodded and did as was instructed, making his way over to the bathroom, when he suddenly remembered Kiku. As the taller blonde looked around the room he noticed there was no Jap in sight. That dude was like a ninja…..

Once the two blondes reached the bathroom Alfred took it upon himself to jump up and take a seat on the sink counter while Arthur searched for the first aid through the already disorganized cabinets.

"Bloody hell Alfred…. How do you even make such a mess like this after only one day?" Alfred however, didn't respond, too focused on trying to think of anything other than the brit he just realized he was in love with and who just happened to be in the same room as him.

Arthur sighed as he pulled out the first aid kit and started looking through it for bandages. He also pulled out a rag and started to damped in with sink water.

"Fine…. Don't answer me." Artie bent over and leaned in as he focused on dabbing the cut with the wet rag.

Alfred flinched at first but after a short while he got used to it until he risked a glance over at Arthur, who was much closer than he had expected him to be. The American's face quickly heated up as he stared at Iggy's concentrated face.

Arthur felt eyes on him and looked Alfred in the eyes. "Something wrong? You're all red…. Does it hurt that much? I'm sorry… I'll be more careful. Tell me if I'm hurting you, alright?" The burger loving blonde quickly turned away again, his face only growing an even deeper shade of red.

"N-no… I'm fine…." The Englishman left it at that, much to the American's relief.

Once the bandaging was done Arthur did a quick inspection of his work and once he deemed it good enough, he walked out of the bathroom, signaling Alfred to fallow with his hand.

They both entered the living room and Arthur took a seat on the couch, dangling the bag full of Alfred's clothes in the air.

The taller of the two stared at the bag and felt a rosy blush spread across his cheeks. "Did you wash them?"

The brit responded without hesitation. "No. It makes up for me cleaning your apartment…. Which you seem to have made a mess of already…"

Alfred glanced around the room, to him it didn't look THAT bad….. just a few cans of coke and burger wrappers scattered about. Maybe an occasional movie or game case laying around where it shouldn't be, nothing too bad.

Arthur noticed Alfred's oblivious face to the mess before him and sighed. "You're hopeless…." The American pouted half heartedly, he really didn't understand what the big deal was but whatever.

"Want anything Artie?" Alfred asked, already over in his kitchen grabbing himself a root beer.

The self proclaimed gentleman scoffed. "Not anything in YOUR pathetic excuse of a kitchen. Honestly, do you, I don't know, have anything in there that doesn't cause cancer?"

The taller blonde just laughed. "Pffft….. no"

Now Arthur was worried.

Dead panned, Artie let his head fall back onto the back of the couch. He was absolutely exhausted.

Alfred walked out of the kitchen carrying his root beer and a bottle of iced tea he managed to find within the depths of his refrigerator. "Hey Artie! I found this tea thing in the back of my fridge. And I'm TOTALLY not gonna ever drink it as long as soda still exists so I thought maybe you would…. Want…. It…. Artie?"

The taller of the two placed the drinks down on the coffee table and bent over the other, staring intently at the closed eyelids before him.

After deciding that yes, the brit was asleep, Alfred decided to be a total hero and get some blankets and pillows for him.

By the time the "Heroic" blonde got back, Arthur had managed to fall sideways and flung one of his arms and legs over the top of the couch. A small chuckle escaped Al's lips as he admired the way the "Gentleman" slept…. Very mature….

Deciding that it would probably be hard for the brit to sleep comfortably like that, Alfred decided to pick him up and carry him over to the bed in his room.

After Arthur was comfortably placed on the bed and tucked in, the American kissed him on the forehead and quickly hurried out of the room.

"Dude I can't believe I just did that I'm such a moron! If I'm as bad at hiding these feelings as I think I am, then he'd have to be 10 times as oblivious as me not to notice them…. And talking out loud to myself isn't helping either…." That being said, Alfred walked back into the living room and started working, A.K.A., playing video games.

-0.0-

Arthur woke up to the sound of gun shots and immediately jumped out of 'Bed' which he soon realized was actually a couch.

After frantically looking around for a few seconds, he realized it was just the t.v., and a video game on top of that. A ZOBIE video game. Great.

The groggy brit stared at the back of a certain blonde's head until hopefully the other would turn around and notice that he was awake.

Alfred had this odd feeling that someone was staring at him, but was way too scared to turn around. If he turned around, he might become face to face with a ghost! Fuck no!

Mentally face palming, the brit decided that his first plan wasn't working, and instead decided to come up with something else. Simply speaking wouldn't be any fun at all now would it?

Quietly, the self proclaimed gentleman crawled over on his hands and knees until he was inches away from the other blonde.

Slowly, the Englishman brought his face up to the back of the American's ear and let out a soft, warm breath that sent chills down the other's spine.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Arthur couldn't help himself, he started laughing, hysterically. "Eh?" Alfred turned and was met with a laughing brit, who was on the floor clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Hey! That was mean!" The younger of the two pouted childishly and crossed his arms.

The slightly older one, however, just kept laughing, finding it rather difficult to breath. "S-sorry A-al! Hahahahahahaha!"

A blush crept onto Alfred's cheeks as he looked away and covered his mouth with his hands.

Arthur's laughing stopped as noticed how red the other's face was. "Are you alright?"

"J-just fine!" Alfred responded a little too quickly. No more questions were asked as the bushy browed blonde stood up and made his way back to the door.

"I really should be going now Alfred. I only meant to drop off your clothes and get straight back to work." The American stood up as well and walked over to the brit.

"I-I see…. When can we uhh…. Hang out again?" Nervousness filled up the tall blonde as he waited for a reply.

"How does tomorrow at 1 sound? At the café just down the street from my apartment?" Alfred's face lit up in a smile as he nodded happily.

"Sounds great! See ya then Artie!" Before either of them knew what was happening, Alfred brought Arthur into a tight embrace before parting once again, both of their faces flushed.

"W-well then… I'll see you tomorrow then…" And with that, the brit walked out the door and down the street, just as he did the first time he had been at Alfred's home.

Al closed the door behind his crush, his heart beating wildly. Tomorrow, he decided, he would confess.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for not uploading for a while dudes! I shall try to write quicker and more constantly this summer~ Well~ Next chapter will be up soon~ PLEASE REVIEW! Love ya~**


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred stared at his coffee. He had left about 20 minutes before 1 and was now waiting for the brit. A nervous lump filled his throat. How is he even supposed to confess! They met only a few days ago so it wouldn't be a surprise if Artie didn't feel the same! And if he doesn't then what if they can never hang out again or if the brit becomes afraid of him or-

The blonde's inward rampage was cut short when the café door was swung open and two more blonde's walked in. Arthur…. With Francis…. Alfred felt his heart sink.

"Would you stop fallowing me! Bloody frog! Get away!" The Frenchman ignored the brit's protests as he continued to fallow him, even daring to pull up his own chair to the table.

"Sorry I'm late… I ran into Francis and now he won't leave me alone." Arthur gritted his teeth as he sent a glare over at the Frenchie, who simply blew him a kiss.

"Bloody hell! Would you excuse me for a moment I need to use the restroom!" The brit abruptly stood from his seat and left to go find a restroom.

"Honhonhon~ What is this mon ami? A date? Are you going to… how you say…. Confess, non?" The American's face turned bright red as he turned his attention to his coffee again.

A knowing smirk made its way onto the Frenchman's face. "Ohonhonhon~ I'm right, oui? Well….. how about I…. take him from you?"

Alfred's head shot up to meet the French bastard's gaze. "You wouldn't."

A devious grin played on Francis' lips as he spoke. "Oh, but I would. I would *Beep* and *Beep* him like he's never *BEEEEEEP* ed before~ honhonhonhon~"

The taller blonde slammed his hands down on the table. "Don't even think about it!" The café was silent.

"But I already have thought about it mon ami~ Every night before I go to slee-" The Frenchman was cut off by a fist being slammed in his face just as Arthur made his way over to the table.

"Alfred! What the BLOODY HELL are you doing!" The brit stepped in front of the black eyed Frenchie as the American stared at the man he loved, protecting the man who threatened to *Beep* him!

"I'm protecting you! THAT'S what I'm doing!" The arguing went back and forth as Francis snuck out of the café.

As soon as the black eyes blonde made it out into the clear, his phone rang. A text.

**From: Michelle **

**To: Francis**

**Message: How did it go? **

A smile tugged at the Frenchman's lips as he sent his reply and started walking to his apartment, where he knew Michelle would be waiting for him.

**From: Francis**

**To: Michelle**

**Message: It's all up to them now.**

Back in the café the only thing that could be heard was Arthur and Alfred's screaming.

"Francis isn't a rapist or anything you moron! He was obviously joking!"

"How was I supposed to know that! You never know! People could just snap one day or something! It's a hero's job to keep that from happening!"

"Then why don't you bloody stop trying to be a hero all of the god dammed time! Wanker!"

"I can't! What if I stop being a hero for even a second and in that second you get hurt! I can't take that risk because I-" Arthur waited impatiently for the blonde to finish his sentence.

"Because you WHAT, Alfred?"

The American's face turned bright red as he clutched his fists.

"Because I….. Because I…. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!" The room fell silent as Arthur stood there, shocked. Had he really just heard that correctly?

"W-what?" Alfred walked up to the brit, a determined look in his eyes.

"You heard me." Without hesitation Alfred smashed their lips together.

Needless to say, Arthur got the picture. As they parted the brit had opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the American speaking first.

"I love you and I have ever since the first time I saw you at the train station. To tell you the truth I had been staring at you since you had gotten to the station and as creepy as that sounds what I'm trying to get at is that it was love at first sight and I just couldn't look away!"

Arthur could do nothing but listen as everything was thrown at him all at once, and at a speed that shouldn't be humanly possible.

"But then I saw you drop your papers and you going after them just as the train was coming and I got scared and was so relieved when I managed to save you! I don't think I even realized what I felt for you was love at the time though, I only realize it now that I'm looking back at it but that could have turned out to be terrible! You could have DIED!"

Alfred gripped the smaller man's hands as if he were to ever let go he would lose them forever.

"But then now that I think about it we met with such unusual circumstances that…. What I'm trying to say is…. It was a disaster…. But for me anyway… It wasn't…. too bad…. For me at least…. Because I got to meet you… and I love you Arthur…."

Arthur stared up at the out of breath blonde with his mouth agape. Suddenly, he did the first thing that came to mind, and locked their lips together. Just as they pulled away, Arthur's breath ghosted Alfred's as he spoke.

"I love you too, Alfred."

**A/N:**

**It's over~ Phew… took a lot of brain power to think up an endin like that one… hahaha Thank you all for readin and please tell me what you think! Love ya!**


End file.
